The Enchanted Ones
by Trina Casey
Summary: Cole and Phoebe's daughter shows up from the future, with Piper and Leo's girls, asking for help to find a Mystical gem and book. With the help of the Charmed Ones, the girls must find a way to change the past, to change the future. First Story
1. Catrona Turner and The Wyatt Sisters

A slender young woman paced the room between the couches set up in the home of the Halliwell sisters.  
  
"Well?!" Prue said with impatience.  
  
"Well what? We can't do a hole lot." Piper said with remorse  
  
"Piper's right, we don't know what we're up against."   
  
"The book . . . "  
  
"Wont help us, Prue, I looked already. What about the elders?" Phoebe looked at Piper with the question.   
  
"I don't know, wouldn't hurt to ask." She replied " Just one moment and I'll yell for Leo." Piper got up and went into the kitchen. Coming back with some odd looking roots, leaves and a candle, she placed them on the table and lit the candle.  
  
"What are you doing, Piper?" Phoebe asked as Piper began to crumble the leaves.  
  
"Getting ready." She answered   
  
"To call Leo? You don't need that stuff, just yell."  
  
"No, For later."  
  
"Later? What's happening later?"  
  
"LEO!"  
  
"Ouch. My ears are, thanks to you, ringing."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what?" Leo, materializing, walking across the room toward Piper, asked.  
  
"Sorry for blowing Phoebe's hearing out the window," She smiled sweetly "we need help."  
  
"Hi, to you too. The elders don't have much to say about it. I took the liberty of asking on your behalf."  
  
"That leaves us back at square one!" Prue threw up her hands. "Well we can't just sit and wait for it to hit us! We need a plan and we need to act. " The room rattled, just as a slight breeze stirred the curtains.  
  
"Company? Now?" Piper asked, just as the far wall started to blur and a dark male figure appeared in  
  
the room.   
  
"A Family gathering? And I wasn't invited!" He mocked a wounded face and posed as if someone had shot  
  
him.  
  
"I'm insulted!" Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head and with dry amusement said,  
  
"Welcome, Cole. No, it's not a family gathering, if it was you would have gotten a invitation from Phoebe." Cole grinned and strode toward Phoebe, stepping around to stand behind her as he linked his hands around her and pulled her close.   
  
"Not that we're your family, so don't get too comfy." Prue bit out. He opened his mouth to answer, but Phoebe gave him a kiss and discouraged the reply.   
  
"I can't take this! I'm leaving I'll be back later." Storming to the door and slamming it shut, Prue left.   
  
"You know she'd make a great demon, they should recruit her." Cole said looking at the door.  
  
"Give it time, Cole, she doesn't trust you a whole lot yet." Phoebe looked down at her feet and prayed what she said was true.  
  
"No recruiting! Got that?!" Piper looked sternly at Cole, as she added "Phoebe's enough."   
  
"Yes ma'am." He grinned "Don't you want to know why I came?" Leo who had been silent up till now asked,  
  
"Is this got something to do about Family?"  
  
"Yeah. You know about it?   
  
"No, not really, I was told to expect someone, Family, that's all."  
  
"Same. Someone who would be of importance is coming and that they were Family."  
  
"Hello, um, hun? I'd like to be included in this conversation," Piper smiled dryly " What's going on?  
  
Who's coming? And what about the demon on our butts?" She asked looking at Leo.  
  
"I was told to prepare you for family, that was coming. I don't know about the demon, Cole?"  
  
"The demon was ordered not to attack. I don't know why, It would make more sense to attack now."   
  
"That doesn't explain much, we know someone's coming but we don't know who?" Phoebe looked at Cole   
  
"You said they were important?" Before he could answer, loud talking could be heard from just beyond the front door. A knock sounded, then the door flew open to admit a pack of noisy girls.  
  
"HI!" one yelled "Oooo, let me try to shimmer!" Another voice added to the racket   
  
"Shimmer? You? Ha! You'd end up in the wall or something, Trina."  
  
"Shove it! I'm going to try, despite the fact that your right!"  
  
"Oh, God have mercy on the surroundings!" Another laughed. Piper looked on in shock as two girls came into the living room smiling and laughing. Phoebe glanced at Cole before saying   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Just as the third one shimmered into the room.  
  
"YES! I DID IT! I DID IT!" She jumped up and down then grabbed the one with the short hair and started dancing.  
  
"Happy bunch aren't they?" Cole said. That comment got through to the tall dark haired one. She stopped dancing and faced Cole.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! We should have waited at the door, shouldn't we?" Leo smiled and replied,   
  
"I don't think that would have worked, you weren't paying too much attention to what was going on."   
  
"Now how about telling us how you are?" Phoebe asked with raised eyebrows. At that moment Cole noticed something and commented on it.  
  
"Hey you look like Phoebe, only with dark hair!" The tall girl smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank- you! I've been told I have my mother's looks, but I have my Father's hair and charm! My name's Catriona, but everyone calls me Trina. This is Lila and this is Arien, or Amy."   
  
"Cole said you look like me." Phoebe looked at Piper only to find her starting from Trina to Lila then to Amy, with a quizzical look on her face as if she was looking for something.   
  
"Yes, he said I looked like you."   
  
"You said you look like your mother,"  
  
"Yes. I'm failing to see the point here."  
  
"How can you look like your mother and look like me?" Trina gave her a look that suggested she was a few bricks short of a load.  
  
"Phoebe, I think she's saying you are her mom," Piper said quietly  
  
"What?.... How.....no....no, no, no.... I don't have kids." Phoebe said in denial.  
  
"Well, not right now you don't." Trina said  
  
"Not right now?"Phoebe said on a squeak.  
  
"I'm from the future." Shock mirrored in Piper's face as she asked. "Can you clear something up for me?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Who's our father?" Piper asked glancing at Leo then Cole.  
  
"Cole Turner."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She looked from one to the other as they slowly absorbed the news. Shock radiated from them, mostly Phoebe.  
  
"I guess that's not what you wanted to hear, huh?" Trina looked at Piper and saw her examining Lila and Arien.   
  
"I guess you figured out who they belong to huh? they're my cousins."   
  
"I think they know this, Trina."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right, but it never hurts to confirm." Piper spoke up then,  
  
"I see a lot of you in them, Leo," He wrapped his arms around her and looked at the girls.  
  
"Ok, now that the starting sessions over can we do something else?" Tina asked, at that Cole chucked and said,   
  
"You're a lot like Phoebe. And no, we're not done yet. I have some questions for you. I'm only half human, and Phoebe's a charmed one, so.................."   
  
"Which am I?"  
  
"Yea, and does the source know about you?"  
  
"Yes, he knows or knew, about me. And as to what I am, well . . . that's kinda hard to explain."  
  
"Why is it hard to explain? Are you a demon, a charmed one, or nothing? What?"  
  
"It's not that easy, the source knew about me before I was born, and so was prepared because I got all the powers. That enables me to go between the two worlds like you do, dad, but unlike you I can't be vanquished. I can and have killed but I'm not evil because . . . Well. . . I'm not exactly sure on that I'll have to ask. Like mom I help innocents and I have her powers, but at about ten times the magnitude and I get a head start because of my being able to go down and see what's going on. The source can't... or won't hurt me, and so far as I know I can't be killed. But I'm assuming, that if you chop my head off, I won't live. I'm not willing to put the theory to the test."  
  
"So you're a mix, of both of us?"  
  
"More like every and all crammed into one package."  
  
"Are you legitimate?" Lila and Amy hooted with laughter at that.  
  
"That's insulting! I'm no bustard! It raised hell but you guys managed." Came the indignant reply.  
  
"How, when the source knew about you, did we manage to get married, let alone stay alive to have you?"  
  
"You took precautions." Trina payed they didn't ask more on the subject, they didn't.   
  
"How did it raise hell?"  
  
"The Grandmas attended the wedding."  
  
"My mother came to the wedding? Why would she do that? What would she want?" Cole said almost to himself. "If she came, it was for an ulterior motive. She had to have wanted something, the source must have sent her. Why once the source knew about your powers, didn't he destroy you? Once the full power of the source is targeted that person doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"She said she can't be killed." Phoebe said looking dazed and yet thoughtful.  
  
"I'm too valuable, because I have the power to help him, if he can persuade me." Trina looked straight at Cole and Phoebe. Everyone was waiting for her to continue, Piper and Leo were on the couch cuddled up together and Cole and Phoebe were still standing by the fire place with their arms around each other.   
  
"I, we have all the powers putt together. Just in different strengths in certain areas. We each have our strengths and weaknesses with our powers." Leo frowned thoughtfully and asked,  
  
"If you guys have all the powers of three, where are your individual powers? Why do you need three?"  
  
"Technically we don't but we do each have gifts that the others don't. I can get nature and animals to  
  
bend to my will, Lila can make things disappear, and be invisible, Amy can change shapes and camouflage things. So  
  
working together works better and we're more powerful with three." Phoebe looking somewhat less shocked asked,   
  
"What are you here for? Why did you come?" Trina glanced at Phoebe before her eye's settled on the  
  
floor.  
  
"We need your guy's help finding a gem and a book that went missing." Trina prayed that no one cast a truth spell, if they did she was doomed. Cole was looking at her like he knew that she was lying, then asked,   
  
"How can we help?" Everyone looked at him astonished. Phoebe's mouth hung open.  
  
"We, Cole? I am not committing my self before I know what I'm diving into!" Cole had released Phoebe and was walking toward Trina when she made the comment. He stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"Our daughter needs our help, and you're concerned about what we might get into?" He asked softy. Without giving her time to respond, he continued. "I agree we need to know what's going on, but I for one, am going to help regardless. I thought you'd do the same, obviously I was wrong." Trina opened her mouth but Phoebe beet her to it.  
  
"Cole that's not fair! And that's not what I said! We don't even know if she's telling the truth! Looks mean nothing!" Trina looked to Piper for help. Piper saw the look Trina threw her and decided to help.  
  
"Hello? Did you forget we're here?" They ignored Piper and continued to argue.  
  
"We don't need proof! She's a carbon copy of us! If looks don't prove it then her personality should!"  
  
"In most cases that would be enough, but not in ours! We have to be more careful, because we're not normal!!" Trina watched as her parents went at it, not knowing what else to do she froze them. Piper turned and said,  
  
"Well that takes care of the shouting, but honey how is freezing them going to help? They're going to go  
  
at it again once they come out." Trina walked over to the other couch and plopped down, before answering.  
  
"I plan to un freeze one at a time. That should, if nothing else, prove that I'm legit." Piper walked over  
  
and put her arms around Trina giving her a hug.  
  
"Honey, she's not saying that she doesn't believe you just that we need to be careful." Trina hugged Piper back.  
  
"I know that." She chuckled. "I would do the same in Mom's position. I don't blame her a bit, but it should give adequate proof that I am, whom I say I am. And hopefully putt the argument to rest." Piper nodded.   
  
"Trina, can you show them your demon half too?" Lila who had shoved Leo to the middle of the couch so she could curl up beside him asked. Piper who had got up to go sit between Leo and Amy asked.  
  
"You have a demon form?"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't use it. I look too ugly in it." Amy laughed at this.  
  
"You don't look ugly, you look like a bad Halloween costume!" She said. Lila bust out laughing, as she adding her own comment.  
  
"I just loooove the horns!" They set off laughing again and Trina made a face at them. She turned and unfroze Phoebe. She came to, still shouting.  
  
"We're . . . " She trailed off looking at Cole, then turned to Piper.  
  
"Why did you freeze Cole?"  
  
"I didn't," Piper pointed to Trina. "She did." Phoebe looked at Trina who had her arms folded.  
  
"Is that enough proof Mom? Or you want something more?" Phoebe looked at Cole then back at Trina and said,  
  
"Unfreeze him." Trina chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"As you wish." With a flick of her wrist Cole came to life much the same way Phoebe did. Loudly.  
  
"That does . . . " Phoebe marched over and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise but more than willing, he kissed her back matching passion for passion. Mildly disgusted Trina interrupted.  
  
"Sappy moment! Get a room, we don't need to see this." Trina made a face and added. " Mind you it could  
  
be worse and . . . What the HELL am I saying?! I'm going to shut up right now!" Everyone laughed. Phoebe and  
  
Cole sat on either side of their daughter. Trina curled into Cole while Phoebe tucked her feet up onto the couch.  
  
"Oooo. That looks comfy, I'm putting my feet up to!" She was kicking off her shoes when they heard a  
  
voice.  
  
"I didn't know we had company. Well you all look at home with these people, mind introducing me?" Prue  
  
stood at the entrance to the room leaning against the wall. Trina spoke before anyone else could.   
  
"You must be Prue. I' ve heard about you, I'm Catriona Turner." Prue's eyes lost their warmth. Phoebe  
  
got to her feet as Cole's arm tightened around Trina.  
  
"Turner. Your Cole's sister then?" Prue asked icily. Cole spoke swiftly and hard.   
  
"No, she's my daughter." Trina cringed, groaned and burred her head in his shoulder. Prue's eyes flashed fire.  
  
"Daughter?!" Prue pushed her self away from the wall not pausing a moment in her speech. "I don't believe this! All this time you've been with Phoebe and you never once mentioned a daughter!"   
  
"Prue . . . " Phoebe tried to reply only to be cut off.   
  
"How can we trust you when you prove time and time again that you're untrustworthy?!"  
  
"That's not true . . . " Piper declared.  
  
"I should have trusted my instincts about you, you're a demon that will never change."   
  
"People can change, Prue. He's done lots of good and helped out more that once." Leo pointed out. Phoebe's expression had gone stony through Prue's ranting. Now she spoke only to be interrupted.  
  
"Yes ,she's Cole's....."  
  
"She really hates you doesn't she, Dad? Do tell me what you did to piss her off so much." Cole surprised, looked at Trina and replied.  
  
"Noth...."  
  
"He tried to kill my sisters and me. When he failed at that, he targeted Phoebe."   
  
"But he fell for her, did he not?"  
  
"If one can go by what he says." Trina chuckled.  
  
"So he fell in love with her, didn't kill her and when a demon attacked her at his apartment he risked his life to save her. When the three of you went back in time and Phoebe did the apple thing at the fair, it came out a 'C'. When you decided to go on a mind vacation with motorbike and leather guy and ended up getting accused of murdering someone, he helped track down the real killer with the scent of blood that demons can smell. "   
  
"That doesn't cancel out that he's a demon!"  
  
"No, but it does with the grievances of this family." Lila stated quietly.  
  
"No, it doesn't!"  
  
"How can one prove them selves, when not given the chance?" Amy added. Prue looked from one to the other, finding no ally she threw up her hands in disgust. 


	2. Insults and Summons

"Whatever! This had better be a good explanation." Prue stated, dragging a chair from near the window and sitting down, arms crossed. Phoebe slowly resumed her seat next to Trina and Cole. Her face was bereft of emotion, but her eyes were icy.   
  
"Oh, it will be. First off I have to say I'm disappointed in you Prue,. . ."   
  
"Now, hold on......"  
  
"I'd like to get through this uninterrupted, if you don't mind." Trina frowned and muttered a few choice words but stayed quiet.  
  
"As I was saying, I'm disappointed in you Prue, because I really thought you come to accept Cole eventually. I thought that if you could see that he really wanted to be good and would help us then you'd come to accept him. I was wrong, You were just waiting for him to make a mistake so you could point a finger and say, ' See I told you! I was right all along!'. Well you're wrong. He's good and for you sake, I hope you see it someday." Phoebe looked at Cole, then Trina who gave her a disapproving look. Phoebe ignored the look and continued.  
  
"Second, Trina is Cole and MY daughter. She comes from the future. Cole did nothing that is reprimandble, and yet you've condemned him for something he didn't do." Phoebe shook her head. "How can you trust me, if you don't trust Cole? He's a part of my life that won't change." Prue stared coldly at Phoebe while she spoke.  
  
"You're right, Phoebe. We can't trust you." Everyone was quiet. Trina rubbed her head like she had a headache, Amy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that earned her a glare from Piper. Lila glanced at Leo before saying,  
  
"Don't you guys think that it's a little harsh? I mean, like come on, you're family. Granted we have a problem that she doesn't trust him, but that's . . . " Prue turned to look at Lila and blinked.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you to tell me what to, and not to say to my sister? You know nothing of our past or what happened! You know nothing of the betrayal and hurt he's caused this family! He is in no way family! He's a demon! Born and bred killer!"  
  
"Well, that puts us in our places doesn't it girls?" Trina said sneering. She looked at Prue with a raised eyebrow, her eyes steely. She gracefully rose from the couch to stand and confronted Prue.  
  
"NEVER! And I mean NEVER, speak to her like that again! Are we clear? And as for Dad, keep in mind that I am half demon and I don't take kindly to people who plot against my family. ANY of my family."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"I don't need to threaten you." While Trina and Prue were arguing, Lila had started to frown and she tilted her head like she was listening for some faint noise. All at once her head snapped up and she looked at Amy a silent message passed between them and Amy turned to Trina.  
  
"Hey stop your bitching for five minuets, will yeah? We . . . " That's all she go out before she and Lila  
  
were orbed out. Leo looked at Piper before he too, was orbed out. By this time Cole and Phoebe were on their feet. Trina looked Cole.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"No, but it must be something big that everyone was summoned."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking." Trina swung around to Prue. "Be ready, for what I don't know." Cole reached for Trina putting his arm around her shoulder he turned to Phoebe.  
  
"See ya, Phoeb's. I'll be back soon." Trina coughed, Cole turned and grinned. "My mistake. "We'll" be back soon." With that father and daughter, shimmered out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was dark with torches on the wall and a table in the middle. Some candles were lined up on the table along with stuff Trina had never seen before. Cole watched her look around.  
  
"Is this really your room or quarters, Dad?" She look around and made a disgusted face. Cole laughed at her face.  
  
"Yeah, don't like it?"   
  
"The least you could do is make it more homey. I don't know maybe a bed, or mattress. How about some sheets?" Cole glanced around and waved a bed into existence in one corner. Trina rolled her eyes at the plain four poster bed and groaned.  
  
"You have no sense of imagination, Father." She thought for a moment the smiled and flicked her wrist. The room transformed into a glittering chamber, with blood red silk hanging from the walls and black carpet on the floor. The be was a four-poster canopy, with a shimmery black fabric, that was intertwined with red so that it gave off the illusion of water. The comforter was black with red lining and pillows were a mixture of red and black. The table was the only thing that remained the same. Trina surveyed her work with a triumph expression.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Cole was silent for a moment.  
  
"We're going to need a bigger house." Trina laughed. Then surveyed his cloths comparing them to the rest of the room. Cole saw her intent and stopped her before she could change him too.  
  
"No, I need the Brotherhood cloths for this." Trina shuddered and slowly, while running her hands along the wall, walked toward the bed. Cole tossed his cloak on the bed missing Trina by an inch. She frowned at him.  
  
"Change." He suggested  
  
"Into what? I have no sisterhood outfit." At her tone Cole glanced back and saw her glaring at his cloak.  
  
"Something long and black, something formal."   
  
"How about I just sit this one out? I'll meet you back here?" Cole had finished dressing and came over to putt on his cloak. He stood staring at her, shocked. She sat cross legged on the bed fiddling with her ring and not meeting his eyes. He moved his cloak to sit down next to her, taking her icy hand in his warm one, to stop her from rubbing her ring finger raw and asked.  
  
"Are you sacred to see the source?"Trina huffed a sigh.  
  
"No. He won't kill me."  
  
"Then why do think you should sit this one out?"  
  
"I just don't think you need me, that's all." He knew she was lying.  
  
"I'll always need you and Phoebe. You're my women." Trina's head turned and she snapped,   
  
"You know damn good and well what I mean! And we're not your possessions either!" Cole chuckled.  
  
"Your right I do. Now what's all this upheaval about?" Trina flopped back on the bed looking at the canopy.  
  
"This will be my first face to face meeting with him. I'd just as soon not know him as having a first meeting."  
  
"Wouldn't we all. Come on it could be worse, you could be alone." Cole rose and taking Trina's hands tugged her off the bed, she landed in a heap on the floor. Grumbling and chuckling she got up and looked her self over, with a sweep of her arm her jeans and tank disappeared and was replaced with a midnight blue, floor length, long sleeved, off the shoulder dress that skimmed down her body hugging her hips and flowed the rest of the way down. When she looked up to meet Cole's eyes, he smiled and softly whistled.  
  
"And I settled for the mom!" He joked.  
  
"You're nasty, Dad!" Shaking her head, she laughed.   
  
"Hear." He handed her a cloak like his, with a pagan symbol for a clasp done in silver. She reached out to feel the fabric when one of the brotherhood shimmered in.  
  
"The source is waiting Belthazor, who is the woman?" Trina edged closed to Cole, eyeing the new comer with as much wariness as he had appreciation. Draping the cloak over her shoulders, Cole used it to draw her closer to him.  
  
"She's my Daughter, Trina." A new light came to the man eyes.  
  
"The one with the witch?" he asked  
  
"You know about that?" He looked her up and down lechery evident in his gaze.  
  
"That's part of the reason you're here. And now that I've seen her I'll make sure she has full..... protection."   
  
"You bastard! You fucking pervert! I'll blow your God-damn ass into next year, Prick!" Trina exploded stepping closer to get in his face.  
  
"Please try. It will be, shall we say, enticing?" His eyes darkened and Trina was revolted to see that her outburst did nothing but bring on a full-fledged arousal complete with a large erection. She retreated at such speed that she nearly knocked Cole over when she plowed back into him. His arms came around her waist and he set her beside him before addressing the man.  
  
"I'm not leaving her, therefor she'll have no need for your protection, and you'll have no reason to be near her," Cole said calmly before his eye turned to flint and he said, "And if you find reason to be near her, just remember she's my flesh and blood." With that he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and the man who shimmered out of the room with a smirk on his face. Cole turned to Trina.  
  
"Shoulders back, head high lets go."  
  
"I'm gonna be sick,"   
  
"No, you're not. Your going to get your act together and we're going to go." He said sharply. She nodded.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Cole watched as she took three deep breaths and wondered if she did that consciously or if she noticed the significance of that to the power of three.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Two Meetings and A Disaster

Amy and Lila landed in a hep at the feet of a stern unsmiling matron, with steel gray hair. Amy looked up and cringed. Lila seeing Amy cringe, looked up and scrambled to her feet. Feeling like little girls facing the headmistress, they smiled sheepishly. The matron still unsmiling, just stared back. Amy, fast losing what little patience she had, putt her hands on her hips and was opining her mouth to speak when Leo arrived. Seeing Amy about to blow, he hastened to intervene.  
  
"This is Mistress Daylight." Open mouthed the girls gaped. The name couldn't have been more wrong. Leo slightly nudged the girls, to remind them of their manners. It didn't work. They shut their mouths but their eye's were still the size of dinner plates. At the arrival of Leo the matrons look had darkened with contempt, now she spoke coldly.  
  
"Am I to assume, that these are yours and the witches . . . Offspring?" Leo's attitude changed instantly. He never got a chance to speak, Amy's eyes narrowed and she spoke ominously light.  
  
"Offspring?" Leo sighed and shook his head.*Oh well she never liked me anyway*   
  
"That's what you are. Special rules were made for your parents, that should not have happened." She paused and sighed. "But that's neither here nor there, we have more important things to do. You're to wait, till you're called. Then I will escort you to the head chamber." At that she led them silently down to the room they were to stay till they were called. She opened the door, then promptly turned on heel and marched off.  
  
"Wow, She certainly likes us!" Lila said dryly.  
  
"It's not that she doesn't like you, it's just that the rules were broken when your mom and I married. She's not the only one to think that the rules should have been enforced more than they were."  
  
"What do you mean? They were! I seem to recall being told that you tried twice to do the deed in secret before they finally relented. And then things still screwed up! Although from what I heard, it turned out better then was planed." Leo smiled. Mistress Daylight walked into the room.  
  
"You're to come with me, now." She said then walked out the door not making sure they followed. The girls exchanged a quick look then looked to Leo, who shrugged and motioned them to follow. They were led into a dim room with what looked like clouds for walls. Amy turned around observing the room.  
  
"Looks like we just landed our selves on cloud nine. Or is it cloud eight?" She quipped. Lila laughed softly but Leo didn't let her get away with the remark.  
  
"Hey! Not only is that disrespectful, but it's born of ignorance, that comments like that come into existence. Don't be so quick to judge that what you don't know." Amy rolled here eyes and putt her hand on her hips. Trumpets sounded and Amy whirled around.   
  
"Oh shit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How dare she threaten me! Then have the gall to tell me what to do!" Prue fumed as she paced the floor. Phoebe watched Prue pace, before speaking.  
  
"She was just defending her Father, Prue. Why can't you be more open to Cole? He's trying to be part of the family and make everyone happy. Maybe if you stopped accusing him of every bad thing that happens you two could get along."  
  
"Get along?! Oh so I'm just supposed to forget that he tried to kill us?! Or that he's a demon? I don't  
  
think so."  
  
"Why don't we just sit down and discuss this like normal people." Piper said leading Prue to the other couch.  
  
"Oh, so you're taking her side now?" Prue rounded on Piper. "Have you forgotten that he tried to kill us? Are you willing to just forgive all that he's done to our family?"  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side, Prue! I just think that we should Cole a fighting chance to prove himself. And the fact that their child from the future is here, speaks pretty highly for him."  
  
"I don't believe this! You're just going to let him walk into our lives and destroy us!" Prue turned to Phoebe. "Look I know your sleeping with him...."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything!? We're talking about you giving the man I love a break! Whether or not I'm sleeping with him has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"It has everything to do with it!" Prue yelled. Outside the wind picked up, swirling dry leaves and dead branches twister style. As the argument inside became more heated, the wind outside became more violent.   
  
"You know, Prue, all you ever do is tell me what a screw up I am! How everything I ever do is wrong! Well guess what? I don't care!"  
  
"That's just it, Phoebe! You never care! Stop acting like a child and take some responsibly!" The wind blasted the windows, scattering glass across the room. A collective screech went up as the girls spun away from the sailing razorblade shards of colored glass. Prue was the first to recover.  
  
"What the HELL was that?" She snapped, glancing at the scattered glass littering the floor. A bellow, sounding like a wounded animal, reverberated from the doorway causing them to spin around. Standing at the door was a huge, over muscled, blue man looking demon.  
  
"Death to the Charmed Ones!" Piper peaked from behind Prue.  
  
"Oooooh, not Good!" she said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe flipped pages as fast as she could muttering, while hearing her name being yelled from below.  
  
"Wind demon, wind demon . . . " Amy ran through the attic door.  
  
"We just got back. Look under Shax, not wind demon. There! Lets go!" Phoebe grabbed the book and ran to the stairs only to find Piper and Prue lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe went to help when Amy grabbed her arm.  
  
"NO! You'll only make it worse! DAD!" Amy screamed. Leo appeared at the bottom of the stairs, taking in the state of the hall he immediately sough out Piper. Managing to heal both Prue and Piper he sighed in relief.  
  
Prue scrambled up.  
  
"Phoebe do you have a spell to vanquish him?" Phoebe handed the spell over. "Good. Piper and I are going after him. Phoebe you stay behind in case this has something to do with Cole." Phoebe bristled.  
  
"You always...."  
  
"Look we don't have time to discus this now! We'll talk about it later. For what it's worth, I hope I'm not right." with that they left. Phoebe just stared after them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is he? I know he can down this way!" Piper complained. Prue walking beside her sighed.  
  
"All we can do is keep looking. Come on." They turned a bush and tree covered corner that led into an ally.  
  
"Look! There he is! Quick the spell!" Piper demanded. Prue fumbled with the peace of paper, unfolding it they chanted.  
  
"Evil wind that blows, That which forms below, No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell." With a blast of wind the demon blew up.  
  
"Let's go home and see what Phoebe has." Prue suggested. They turned and headed for home.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey did ya get that?!"  
  
"Yah, I got it. Wonder what kind of shit just went down."  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Come on lets go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell is this?!"   
  
"Just look at it Dave!"  
  
"This had better be good Elana, or it's your ass!" The brunet split into a grin.  
  
"Great! Your gonna love this! Ok pop it in."   
  
"Holy Shit."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Spells and Exposure

"What do you expect to find? We've been out here for hours, let's go home and see what Phoebe has. Something you suggested earlier, remember?" Piper grumbled looking around the area they were standing in.  
  
"I don't know, something though." Prue answered  
  
"Demons don't usually leave footprints, remember?"  
  
"No, but sometimes they leave a residue when they've been vanquished. Something otherwise innocuous. Look, I just don't understand how we could vanquish such a powerful demon without a spell."  
  
"Luck? Come on lets go home." They started walking up the street, walking past a little girl standing in front of her house, Piper smiles.  
  
"Hi! What's you name?" The little girl smiled slightly, turning to her rapidly approaching mother.  
  
"Come on sweetie, stay away from them." She gently steered her daughter toward the house, turning back to Piper and Prue she spoke, "Stay away from my family!"  
  
"Hey!" Prue said irritated. Piper watched hurt warring with confusion.   
  
"What prompted that?" Piper asked, Prue shook her head speechless. "Wonder what Leo and the Girls found out? I'm dying to talk to the girls about the future."  
  
"Huh." Was all Prue said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She hope's she wrong! What a line of crap!" Phoebe fumed Amy rolled her eyes.   
  
"Why do you two always fight? Just ignore it, for the sake of our sanity!" Lila frowned. The far wall was blurry.  
  
"WHAT sanity Amy? We live with Trina we lost it a long time ago!" Trina materialized along with Cole.  
  
"Time? What are you talking about?" Trina asked while looking around the room. What a mess!   
  
"Were talking about sanity, " Amy said bounding down the stairs and came to an abrupt halt. " WHAT are you wearing?! You look like gloom and doom." Trina looked down at her formal wear and shrugged.  
  
"Jealous?" Amy's mouth dropped and Lila cracked up.   
  
"Hardly," Amy appraised Trina's appearance and pointed a finger saying a little spell.  
  
"Midnight light, create beauty beyond this sight, Adorned in silver, diamonds and sapphires I create." She smiled. Prue and Piper walked through the door in time to hear the spell, raising a brow they went to view the spells handy work.   
  
"Well done, Amy!" Piper said beaming at her. Leo came to stand behind Amy draping his arm over her shoulders. Phoebe had taken a seat on the stairs. Soon everyone was staring at Trina.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, stop starting and give me a mirror!" Cole chuckled.   
  
"In the hall just after the door." Walking past Pure and Piper, Trina went to look and grinned. Amy had created a diamond stars and full moon sapphire necklace with a horizontal crescent moon dripping a Blue Zircon that hung just above her cleavage provocatively, with matching earrings and a bracelet, Amy had added class to the outfit.  
  
"Now, I'm jealous." Amy declared. Trina walked to the mirror and stood there admiring herself.  
  
"Damn, but I look good!" Amy and Lila laughed.  
  
"Here we go! Doesn't she have a big enough ego as it is?" No one had time to reply before the phone rang.  
  
"Oh, maybe that's Griffiths. Hello? No, Darryl, just wait, slow down, okay. What?" Pure said.  
  
"Have you seen the TV yet today? It's all over it."  
  
"What's all over it, Darryl?" Trina frowned at Pure's question and turned white as her memory clicked. A quick glance at Lila and Amy told her they had remembered too. With a heavy sigh Lila walked into the living room.  
  
"Just turn on the TV, okay?" Darryl said and Prue turned on the tv. "I told the captain I would handle it."  
  
"Oh my god!" Prue watched in horror as the tv showed her and Piper vanquishing Shax.  
  
"Prue? Prue?"  
  
"Here we are approaching the home of where they allegedly live." The tv thundered.  
  
"Oh!" Prue, losing feeling in her hand dropped the phone and covered her mouth with her hand. The tv showed Elana standing in front of the manor.  
  
"Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. And you're gonna meet them live right here on KCSF."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Piper breathed. Trina sitting on one of the kitchen chairs turned from staring at the tv to look at Lila.  
  
"Who's going to get to go on Opah?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The outside of the manor was a media nightmare, if you got a glimpse of pavement or the street you were lucky, going out side wasn't an option, even had the wanted to. After Trina had asked who was gong to be on Opah, she had been banished to the living room for fear Prue would do damage. Staring out the window at the horde of people surrounding the manor she noticed Darryl's car, and nearly laughed as he was swallowed up by media shouting questions.  
  
"Have you come to arrest them?" One shouted.   
  
"No comment." Darryl said as he walked swiftly toward the door.  
  
"Do you consider them dangerous?" The same reporter bellowed.  
  
"I said no comment." Darryl said walking up the stairs. The reported called Elana was talking to a woman named Alice.  
  
"Hey, hey, I can help. I know who they are, I know what they are. They're witches just like me. Just like I am." Trina sniffed at the woman's comment and called out to Prue.  
  
"Aunt Prue, Darryl's at the door." Prue walked toward the door sparing a glare in Trina's direction from outside could be heard Darryl.  
  
"Yeah, Prue, I'm at the door, open it up." The reporter on the door step whirled around with a microphone stuffing it into Darryl's face.  
  
"Would you like to make a statement?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"I said no comment." Darryl ground out, shoving passed to enter the manor. The reporter not in the least offended shoved her microphone toward the door.  
  
"Miss Halliwell..."  
  
"Back off!" Prue snarled as Darryl brushed past to get inside. Prue slammed the door with enough force to raddle the glass. Trina winced wondering how many times that stained glass had been broken as she listened with half a ear to the conversation around her.  
  
"Isn't that illegal? Can't you do something about that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hey, killing somebody on live TV is pretty illegal too, you know." Darryl said in a tone that suggested she should have thought of that.  
  
"Okay, it wasn't somebody, Darryl, it was a demon. And we're pretty sure we didn't kill him anyway." Prue said.  
  
"Do you wanna try telling them that?"   
  
"Ugh..." Prue frowned.  
  
"Look, I've called for backup, but that's not gonna help for long. This thing's gonna get ugly fast." Darryl said seriously. Trina couldn't say quiet any longer.  
  
"Yeah THINK! Like HELLO! This is going to get more than UGLY! Think about who your dealing with here!" Darryl started noticing Trina for the first time.  
  
"Who's she?" Prue glared at Trina and replied with barely constrained violence to Darryl.  
  
"She and her buddy's claim to be the future children of Phoebe and Piper, but we have no proof to that claim so at the moment their just very intrusive house guests." Trina looked like she was going to blow a fuse and Lila just sat with her mouth open while Amy launched an attack.  
  
"We don't CLAIM Anything! We ARE who we SAY we are! Just because your too stupid to recognize it don't make us frauds!" Darryl interrupted Prue's reply.  
  
"Who's your father?" Amy stared at him before half bellowing,  
  
"You can't be that dense! Leo Wyatt is my father." Darryl Looked at Trina and asked,  
  
"If she's Piper's daughter then you must be Phoebe's decedent, who's your father?" Trina arched a brow and sighed wondering why Prue hadn't shouted it out for the world to hear, and answered,  
  
"Cole Turner is my father." Trina watched Phoebe, Cole and Leo enter the room as Darryl gaped. Cole caught Trina's eye with obvious question, Trina shook her head in exasperation. The movement brought home to Darryl that he had been staring. He turned to watch Cole walk across the room and putt his arm around Trina and she lean her head on his shoulder. Still astounded but seeing the resemblance, Darryl smiled.  
  
"You're definitely your father's daughter. I don't see much of Phoebe in you." Trina smiled shaking her head.  
  
"True I favor my father but I have Mom's personality." Prue had heard enough.  
  
"Can we go back to the problem at had please?"  
  
"We shouldn't have followed Shax into the street." Piper said.  
  
"We didn't have a choice, Piper!"  
  
"Didn't we?"  
  
"Sure, we could've let him kill our innocent. That would've been better, you think? Alright, you know what? Let's not let this thing get between us, okay? We have enough problems as it is, please."  
  
"More than you know. The captain wants me to bring you in for questioning." Darryl said. Prue heaved a sigh.  
  
"Right, Darryl, and what do we tell him? The truth?"  
  
"What are you gonna tell them?" Darryl asked looking out the window. Prue opened her mouth just as Darryl's cell phone went off, with a small frown he answered.  
  
"Captain?" His voice faded as he walked into the other room. Prue turned to Leo.  
  
"What do the Elders say?"  
  
"Nothing you wanna hear. They're still trying to figure out how to get you out of this mess. It's pretty big news up there."  
  
"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it's pretty big news down here too. Any suggestions to start with?"  
  
"No, we're still working on it."   
  
"Oh, well, by all means, tell them to take their time." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, they're not the ones that screwed up." Leo said. A collective 'Yeeouch' went up from the girls as the winced and waited for the result of that careless comment. Piper frowned.  
  
"Excuse me, screwed up? We've been busting our wiccan butts for three years without getting caught. Don't we get credit for that?"  
  
"Piper, you've been exposed. If we can't fix this it could undermine all the good that you've done and all the good that you're still destined to do." Piper glared at him and flung back,  
  
"Well, maybe this is our destiny, maybe it's just not meant to be."  
  
"You don't believe that."  
  
"Don't I?" Prue silently huffed then spoke.  
  
"I don't. I mean, look, this whole year has just been a series of tests, right? To see what we're made of. Well, maybe this is one more test. Which means we can't give up, alright? So while the Elders are figuring out what we're supposed to do, we still have work to do, okay?"  
  
"Dr. Griffiths?" Piper asked  
  
"Yeah, if we don't catch him before he gets out of surgery, Shax will." Prue turned to Leo. "Unless you know something we don't?"  
  
"No, you're right, your powers aren't enough to vanquish him. You'll need the three of you to say the spell."  
  
"Yeah, well, we only have two of us. Don't ask, just orb us to the hospital, okay?"  
  
"I can't. The Elders won't let me. They don't wanna risk exposing Whitelighters too."  
  
"Cowards!" Piper spat. Darryl walked back into the room in time to here Prue snap,  
  
"Fine, we'll just save him without your guys help. Let's go." Darryl shock his head before saying,  
  
"Whoa, Prue, Prue. Even if you can save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, Darryl, but first things first, alright? Try and buy us as much time as possible with your captain as you can." She turned to Leo. "And you, why don't you get back up there and White light a fire underneath your bosses butts." Pure and Piper headed for the back door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whether or not any arrests have been made at this time..." Trina watched Elana report with enthusiasm, not seeing Prue and Piper sneaking out along the drive way.   
  
"Hey! I need to talk to you." Alice shrieked. Piper and Prue bolted to the jeep, wrenching open the doors they scrambled in slamming the doors. Elana raced after them, with the microphone out in front of her like a wand.  
  
"Miss Halliwell..."  
  
"Don't leave, don't leave." Alice wailed. Trina sniffed in distain. *what a pathetic chick.*  
  
"Miss Halliwell." Elana said again, while Alice jumped up and down waving her arms like a mad man.  
  
"Please take me! Come on, please, take me with you." she watched the drive away. "Oh, man." Trina felt a twinge of pity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The First thing Phoebe noticed was the luxury of the cave. The room had transformed into a glittering chamber, with blood red silk hanging from the walls and black carpet on the floor. The bed was a four-poster canopy, with a shimmery black fabric, that was intertwined with red so that it gave off the illusion of water. The comforter was black with red lining and pillows were a mixture of red and black. The table was a old but well kept oak Victorian. Phoebe smiled this was Trina's touch not Cole's, but it suited him. Cole walked into the room.  
  
"You're not an easy girl to dump."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't risk everything to come down here and not get what I came for." Cole laughed dark and sinister while advancing on her.  
  
"Well, you can't have me. Not anymore."  
  
"I can if I reverse the spell that took you away from me."  
  
"We've already had this conversation, Phoebe. Even if you could reverse it, it doesn't change the fact that I..." Continuing to advance.  
  
"That you killed a witch. Yeah, I know, Cole, but you didn't do it willingly and that's the difference. That's what gives you a second chance, that's what gives us a second chance." Cole walked right up to Phoebe, gently he trailed his fingers up her torso till they were around her neck.  
  
"I already had a second chance and I blew it. Now, this is your last chance, understand? No more games. Go home. You can't save me." Phoebe slipped her arms up around his back and smashed the potion on his back.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Cole staggered back looking startled. "Pretty cool potion, huh?" He reached out and dragged her to him, plastering her to his body he kissed the air out of her lungs.   
  
"Wow!" Phoebe breathed. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"What do you mean where? Home. Back to my place."  
  
"You really think they're just gonna let me go? They're not gonna come looking for me again?"  
  
"We'll fight 'em off."  
  
"For how long indefinitely? Phoebe, we tried it up there, it doesn't work for us."  
  
"So where does that leave us?"  
  
"Right where we are."  
  
"What about our daughter? She's alive and real, there must be a way. No, I'm not going to accept that Cole, No there is a way and we'll find it! I love you too much to just give up."  
  
"I love you too, and I'm not seeing a way, but I'll fight with you and our daughter. I promise"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
San Francisco Memorial Hospital smelled. It smelled like bleach and sick people. Pure hated hospitals. Watching Dr. Griffiths come out of the operating room and throw his surgeons cap into a hamper she shuddered. Walking over to the reception desk he sighed, the sympathetically smiling receptionist handed him the phone.  
  
"Dr. Griffiths." Turning he saw Prue and Piper race up to him.  
  
"Hi!" Prue said with false cheeriness, taking the phone from him and handing it back to the receptionist.  
  
"He's still after you, come on." Piper announced.   
  
"Lets go." Pure ordered pulling him away from the desk.  
  
"I thought you said you got rid of this thing." Dr. Griffiths complained as Pure and Piper herded him out of the hospital to the Jeep in the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah, well, we don't think that anymore, okay?" Pure huffed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dr. Griffiths questioned.  
  
"Just somewhere safe." Pure answered.  
  
"Look, I'm not cut out..."   
  
"Get in the car." Shoving Dr. Griffiths in the Jeep, Piper went to slam the door when a huge wind pushed him right back out again onto the grass. Pulling up on the opposite side of the road Elana and her camera man got out to start taping. As if on cue for dramatic effect a woman screamed and Shax appeared. Piper groaned as she and Prue jumped out of the Jeep. Across the street the news crew watched with barely contained excitement.  
  
"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you swell, death takes you with this spell." With dramatic affect Shax blew up like shattering glass and disappeared. The surrounding people gasped, some let out little screams.  
  
"Now that was a vanquish." Piper said with triumph. The people began clap and cheer. Prue and Piper looked around, noticing Elana and her cameraman filming them, and Elana with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Uh-oh." Prue breathed.  
  
"News at eleven." Piper confirmed.  
  
"Oh, that's bad." 


End file.
